callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
FAL
The FN FAL (Fusil Automatique Leger) is a battle rifle in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. It was the first of the major NATO battle rifles before the widespread adoption of the assault rifle, the other two being the G3 and the M14. The FAL was originally designed to fire an intermediate round like the STG-44, but was required to meet the new NATO standard 7.62x51mm round, thus making it have high recoil when firing fully automatically. Designed by Fabrique Nationale de Herstal in Belgium, it has been called "The Right Arm of the Free World", as it was distributed worldwide during the Cold War to NATO allies. It was adopted by several European countries in the 1950's before being replaced by locally-manufactured assault rifles. While its usage has waned, it continues to be manufactured and used in South America, most notably in Brazil, before being replaced by more modern rifles. Modern revivals of the FAL utilize it in various roles, ranging from a marksman's rifle to a light support weapon. In-game The FAL is most commonly used by the Brazilian Militia in Takedown. The variant used seems to be a LAR that has been modified with the addition of the surface-integrated rail. It is unlocked at level 28 of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's multiplayer. Ironically, the FAL (Fusil Automatique Leger), which means "Light Automatic Rifle" is limited to semi-automatic fire in both single player and multiplayer. This, despite its power, reduces its effectiveness at close range. Using the shotgun attachment, or carrying an aggressive secondary weapon, can help mitigate this. A strategy for using the FAL is to have an ACOG/thermal sight equipped, making it a rather effective mid range sniper rifle, having 20 rounds per magazine along with quick reloadin g. It is not as effective as a long range sniper rifle as it takes three shots to kill at long range and the shooter must pause briefly between shots to let recoil settle in order to be accurate giving the target a chance to find cover or escape. If fired as quickly as possible, without ACOG or Thermal, the FAL will recoil randomly leading to a decently tight circular grouping at short to mid-range. Because of the FAL's damage of 35-55, Stopping Power has minimal effect. It will always be a 2 hit kill at close range, and a 3-hit kill at long range, regardless of Stopping Power, with the exception of direct 1 hit headshot kills at close range, and 2 headshots at long range. For this reason, another tier 2 perk is recommended for this weapon. Having a silencer attached may also make it an effective stealth rifle. It is also very effective on hardcore modes where it will kill at any range with a single shot without stopping power, presuming the target is not behind cover. Bling used with the FAL is also a good choice, as the FAL is semi-automatic, and you don't need Scavenger unless you are a trigger masher. Bling can add a shotgun and a sight; giving the weapon more powerful close range capabilities, given that the weapon does not fire in fully automatic. Like the UMP45, the FAL is one of the few non-sniper weapons in the game that can kill in a maximum of three shots regardless of range, perks, or attachments. This means that the FAL is actually quite good with Cold-Blooded and a Silencer, considering that all other Assault Rifles require a minimum of four shots at long range without Stopping Power. The FAL is one of the most powerful weapons in the game, because it can fire at rate of up to 630 rounds per minute. The FAL can kill with 2 shots or one headshot at close range. The FAL loses some of its damage drop-off with the Holographic Sight attached. Normally, the weapon would do 35 damage past 1700m, but with the holographic sight, this number is increased to 40 damage past 1600m. Knowing this, the gun becomes a 2 shot kill at any range when using a holographic sight/any kind of Bling including the holographic sight and Stopping Power. The back of the FAL's iron sights sways when aiming down the sights. For some reason the Masterkey Shotgun attachment removes this swaying, possibly by adding bulk, making the weapon heavier but stable. The FAL is actually quite useful in Core from Medium-Close ranges to farther away with the Holographic Sight and Stopping Power because of a potentially very high rate of semi-auto fire, 2 shot kill ability, and easily controllable recoil making it a quicker kill than many other weapons in the hands of a skilled player. In Hardcore, the FAL is outclassed by fully automatic weapons that are capable of one shot kills such as the SCAR-H. Weapon Attachments *Grenade Launcher *Shotgun *Red Dot Sight *EOTech Holographic Weapon Sight *Silencer *Heartbeat Sensor *ACOG Scope *Thermal Scope *FMJ *Extended Mags Image:FAL_6.jpg|FAL Image:FAL_iron_6.jpg|Iron sight Trivia *The FAL is considered a surplus weapon. As most countries have replaced their FALs with imported or locally manufactured weapons, old FAL caches end up on the Black Market, which could explain how the Militia and Opfor are armed with so many, in addition to the local manufacture of the rifle. *The ingame model is closer to the DSA58 OSW, as the magazine size and shape is too small to be a FAL magazine, and the DSA58 uses similarly shaped magazines, as well as possessing a charging handle on the side. *The FAL has a unique reload animation, in that the fresh magazine is used to actuate the magazine release paddle and eject the spent magazine, before being placed in. This is known as "speedloading", and is a method that is more popularly used on the AK-47. This is not just for show, however, as the FAL has a comparatively fast reload time. In real life the used magazine falls on the ground if speedload is used, so that you would not be able to use the remaining rounds again. In the game it acts as if you had kept the used magazine with you so you can use the rounds in one of next reloads (the ammo count will not decrease for the used magazine). *While reloading the FAL, the old magazine is always shown still containing a cartridge, even during an empty reload. *The FAL is capable of fully-automatic fire; however as it was considered difficult to control while firing fully-automatic; the Commonwealth versions were limited to semi-automatic fire. *The FAL serves the same purpose the G3 and the M14 did in Call of Duty 4, having both power, semi-automatic firing and low recoil. *The FAL is actually a Battle Rifle, as it fires a full power cartridge. Other weapons of this nature include the SCAR-H, M14 EBR and G3. *The FAL's magazine model is actually for 30 rounds while the default FAL holds only 20 (in multiplayer.) Attaching Extended Mags remedies this, although due to the high power, this attachment is not needed nor suggested. In reality 20 round magazines are more common. *Militia and Russian soldiers in campaign can fire the FAL fully automatically from around corners or behind doors (while blindfiring), but you cannot. *When using the FAL with a Red Dot Sight, the bullet will not go right to the dot. The bullet hits a small amount below and to the right. *The FN-FAL is one of the most tested rifles in the world, having served in over 15 official conflicts and remaining in service with current guerilla forces. *An interesting tactic for Hardcore mode is to use a Thermal Scope and use it like a semi-automatic sniper rifle, although with this method you will not get a ghillie suit. *The FAL in-game has a reciprocating charging handle, while the actual FAL does not. *The FAL was ranked 5th on the Military Channel's top 10 combat rifles. Category:Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Semiauto Rifles Category:Belgian Weapons Category:Battle Rifles Category:Multiplayer